


dolce vita

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	dolce vita

Lars warf seinem Zwilling, der ihm gerade die gemeinsamen Ferienpläne erläutert hatte, einen skeptischen Blick zu und hob fragend eine Braue, „Du planst einen … einen Roadtrip? Durch Italien?“ „Genau.“, Anders nickte enthusiastischer, als Lars überhaupt wirkte und nahm dann einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner bereits beinahe leeren Bierflasche, bevor er zu gestikulieren begann, „Nur wir beide … in einem schicken, roten Ferrari … der warme Wind weht … spielt mit unseren Haaren ...“  
„Nur wir zwei?“, erkundigte Lars sich noch immer reichlich misstrauisch und obwohl Anders wiederum nickte, war sein Lächeln schon nicht mehr so strahlend, erwartete er doch nun eine klare Zurückweisung von seinem Zwilling. „Gut ...“, Lars warf seine Bedenken über Bord und seufzte schließlich, hob aber gleichzeitig mahnend einen Finger, „Ich komme mit … Aber, nur zwei Wochen!“ „Was?!“, Anders' Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich sogleich auf und er ließ sich auf Lars' Schoss nieder, „Du wirst sehen, es wird so was von toll!“

Lars bereute seine voreilige Zusage, kaum dass sie beim italienischen Wagenverleih ihren Leihwagen begutachteten, während Anders den winzigen, dunkelroten Fiat 500, der eher ein Oldtimer, als ein Sportwagen war, mit leuchtenden Augen musterte. „Anders ...“, Lars ließ seine Reisetasche sinken, „Das ist aber bestimmt kein Ferrari.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich wollte etwas Stilechtes! Etwas Italienisches!“, versuchte Anders sich zu verteidigen, errötete aber und grinste schief, als er das wohl letzte halbwegs glaubwürdige Argument aufgriff, „Sie ist außerdem ein echter Oldtimer!“  
Der ältere Zwilling seufzte nur, schulterte seine Tasche und warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz, bevor er sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken ließ, „Wie du meinst.“ Normalerweise konnte er gut mit dem Enthusiasmus seines Zwillings umgehen, aber es war eben erst drei Uhr morgens und sie hatten außerdem gerade noch einen langen Flug von Oslo nach Rom hinter sich und es pochte bereits schmerzhaft hinter Lars' Schläfen, als er nun versuchte die langen Beine in den engen Fußraum zu falten.  
„Na? Bereit?“, Anders, noch immer ungebrochen enthusiastisch, grinste ihn vom Fahrersitz aus an und startete den Wagen, der mit einem beinahe kläglich klingenden Tuckern zum Leben erwachte. „Fahr schon los ...“, murmelte Lars und schloss müde die Augen, „Mal sehen, wie weit wir mit dem Schrotthaufen überhaupt kommen.“ „Sei doch nicht immer so negativ, Larsi! Genieße La dolce vita!“, Anders fummelte am Radio herum und begann dann, woraufhin Lars in seinem Rucksack beinahe verzweifelt nach den Ohrstöpseln suchte, lautstark mitzusingen, „Azzurro, il pomeriggio è troppo azzurro e lungo per me. Mi accorgo ...“ Lars sank mit einem gequälten Seufzen tiefer in den Sitz und wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

Die Zwillinge hatten bereits im Vorfeld beschlossen die großen Städte und ihren Tourismus weitestgehend zu meiden und so fuhren sie über eine sonnige, von bunten, weitläufigen Blumenfeldern gesäumte Straße in Richtung Verona. Lars hatte zwar wenigstens halbherzih eingeworfen, dass Verona doch ebenfalls eine Touristenhochburg wäre, aber Anders hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und darauf bestanden, dass er unbedingt den berühmten Romeo und Julia Balkon sehen müsste. Lars, der das Funkeln in den blauen Augen seines Zwillings gesehen hatte, hatte daraufhin nur die Lippen zusammengepresst und knapp genickt.  
Manchmal, so hatte er in all den Jahren mit seinem Zwilling gelernt, war es einfach besser den Plänen seines Bruders zuzustimmen, denn ein glücklicher Anders war ein umgänglicher und erträglicher Anders.

Die Reise war lang, aber Lars, der vorgehabt hatte, wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, kam dennoch keine Sekunde zur Ruhe, denn Anders redete ununterbrochen über die unglückliche Liebesgeschichte zwischen Romeo und Julia. Der ältere Zwilling, der sich niemals für diesen lyrischen Klassiker interessiert hatte, versuchte mehrfach Anders zu unterbrechen, aber sein Bruder ignorierte ihn und begann schließlich sogar vereinzelte Textpassagen zu zitieren.

Die Reise zog sich immer weiter hin, denn Anders weigerte sich, auch als Anders die Karte zusammenfaltete und verkündete, dass es keine Karte von Italien, sondern von Spanien und somit nutzlos wäre, nach dem Weg zu fragen. Stattdessen behauptete der jüngere Zwilling voller Inbrunst, dass er auch Italien wie seine Westentasche kennen würde und verfuhr sich dann erneut, sodass sie schließlich an einem kleinen See mitten im Nirgendwo sitzend und von einer Schwanenfamilie beobachtet, ihren letzten Proviant verspeisen musste.  
Eigentlich sollte Lars wütend oder wenigstens genervt sein, aber als sie am Abend endlich angekommen waren und in einer kleinen Trattoria saßen und er, nachdenklich an einem Glas Wein nippend, beobachtete, wie sein Zwilling versuchte sich mit der wohl beinahe neunzigjährigen Großmutter zu unterhalten, musste er dennoch lächeln. Noch immer wusste er nicht, warum er trotz all seiner Bedenken dieser Reise doch noch zugestimmt hatte, aber andererseits war dies Anders.  
Sein Zwilling, seine zweite Hälfte und sein Gegenstück.

Später am Abend, als der Mond schon längst hoch über der alt, ehrwürdigen Stadt stand, fand Anders irgendwie ein kleinen Bed and Breakfast in der Stadtmitte. Und selbst der grummelige, übermüdete und schlecht gelaunte Lars musste zugeben, dass das kleine, rot gestrichene Haus mit den weißen Fensterläden und den Blumenkästen vor den großen Fenster schon fast heimelig wirkte. Sein Zwilling hatte nur triumphierend gegrinst, war dann aber ausgestiegen, um ihnen Zimmer zu organisieren, während Lars nur wieder müde die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Gerade, als Lars wirklich einzuschlafen drohte, klopfte es dann aber auch gegen die Seitenscheibe. Lars schrak hoch, stieß sich den Kopf an dem niedrigen Wagenhimmel und fluchte herzhaft, während Anders nun die Wagentür öffnete und fröhlich verkündete, „Los komm! Steig aus! Wir haben Glück! Sie haben und das letzte Zimmer gegeben!“ „Zimmer?“, Lars klang düster, als er sich nun nach der langen Fahrt vorsichtig streckte und Anders errötete, „Wir haben früher doch auch in einem Bett geschlafen ...“ „Schon gut ...“, der Ältere winkte ab müde , „Wollte dich nur ärgern ...“ Anders wirkte erleichtert und schmunzelte, als Lars einen Arm um ihn legte, „Dann zeig ich dir mal unser kleines neues Reich ...“

Anders hatte zumindest den Anstand wieder zu erröten, als Lars an ihm vorbei in den Raum trat und beim Anblick des frisch gemachten Doppelbettes fragend eine Braue hob, „Also? Hast du mir nicht was zu sagen?“ „Mmmmh? So ist es doch gleich noch gemütlicher?“, versuchte Anders halbherzig seinen Zwilling zu überzeugen, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf eine Seite des Bettes sinken, „Egal … Ich bin müde … und will einfach nur schlafen ...“ „Kannst du gerne ...“, Anders schien sich nun auch wieder gefangen zu haben und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des relativ schmalen Doppelbettes und grinste seinen Bruder schelmisch an, „Solange du nicht wieder schnarchst … Dann schlag ich zu.“

„Larsi?“, murmelte Anders in die Dunkelheit und starrte gegen die, in der Schwärze verborgene Decke, „Schläfst du schon?“ „Mmmmh ...“, es raschelte, als Lars sich zu seinem Zwilling drehte, „Ja ...“ „Tschuldige ...“, Anders flüsterte nun fast, „Wollte dir nur sagen … Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist ...“ Lars tastete schläfrig nach seinem Zwilling und strich sanft über die Hand, „Ich auch ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders lächelte schläfrig und rutschte etwas näher zu seinem Bruder, „Versprichst du mir was?“ „Was denn?“, Lars' Daumen strich sanft über den Handrücken und schloss wieder müde die Augen. „Du bleibst immer mein Zwilling?“, hauchte Anders in die Dunkelheit und Lars schnaubte, „Das kann man wohl kaum verhindern ...“ „Du bleibst mein Zwilling und hast mich immer lieb? Egal … Egal, was passiert?“, ein anderer, drängender Unterton hatte sich in Anders' Stimme geschlichen und Lars runzelte die Stirn, „Was sollte denn … passieren?“ „Ach nichts ...“, es raschelte und Lars wurde, als Anders sich nun wieder drehte, die Hand entzogen, „Schlaf gut … Larsi ...“ „Gute Nacht, Anders ...“, murmelte Lars und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Als Lars am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Der ältere Zwilling seufzte und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Das eisige Wasser der winzigen Dusche, die schief in der Wand saß, weckte ihn endgültig auf und er trocknete sich gerade nachlässig die Haare ab, während er in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer zurückkam.  
„Guten Morgen!“, Anders, der schon viel wacher, als sein Zwilling sich fühlte, klang, begrüßte ihn fröhlich und deutete auf eine Tüte, „Ich hab schon das Frühstück geholt … Zimtbrötchen!“ Lars grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und machte sich an seiner Reisetasche zu schaffen, was den lebhaften Anders nicht davon abhielt weiterzusprechen. Erst, als Lars das kleine Handtuch, das er sich behelfsmäßig um die Hüften geschlungen hatte einfach fallen ließ, verstummte Anders jäh. Im Spiegel konnte Lars die roten Wangen seines Zwillings sehen und grinste.

Nach einem recht stillen Frühstück machten die Zwillinge sich auf den Weg zu dem weltbekannten Balkon und Anders, der seine Fassung wiedergewonnen zu haben schien, blätterte durch einen Touristenführer und las Lars erneut eine Zusammenfassung der berühmten Geschichte vor. Lars hörte ihm aber nicht zu, ein roter Briefkasten, der an der Hauswand angebracht war, hatte sein Interesse geweckt. In eleganter, weißer Schrift stand 'Giulietta' darauf geschrieben und ein Mädchen mit rotgeweinten Augen trat schüchtern an den Briefkasten und warf einen kleinen Brief hinein.  
„Verliebte kommen hierher und fragen Julia um Rat.“, eine kindliche Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn sich umdrehen und erstaunt musterte er ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das kaum älter zu sein schien, als seine kleine Schwester Julie. Auch Anders schien endlich bemerkt zu haben, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht mehr zuhörte und runzelte die Stirn, „Das gibt es tatsächlich? Ich dachte … das wäre aus dem Film?“ Das Mädchen lächelte, „Das ist schon lange Tradition. Mein Papa ist der Postbote! Er sagt, dass Julia oft die letzte Chance ist ...“ Bevor einer der Zwillinge etwas erwidern konnte, rief eine ältere Frau das kleine Mädchen und sie winkte rasch, bevor sie dann zu ihrer Mutter lief.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages in der Stadt, bummelten durch die kleine Fußgängerzone, besuchten die Museen und suchten sich schließlich ein kleines Restaurant neben einem kleinen Brunnen aus. Anders, dessen Italienisch trotz allem noch immer besser als das seines Bruders war, bestellte für sie beide und unterhielt sich dann mit dem Kellner. Lars, der seinen Zwilling nachdenklich beobachtete, schmunzelte als Anders die Nase krauste, wann immer er nach einem Wort zu suchen schien. Anders wirkte plötzlich verändert, viel jünger und unschuldiger, beinahe wie damals als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren …  
Lars schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Kindheitserinnerungen und die Erinnerungen an die frühere Nähe zu vertreiben. Ja, damals waren sie einander noch wirklich nahe gewesen, aber je älter sie geworden waren, desto schwächer schien gleichzeitig auch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen geworden zu sein. Als Lars schließlich zum Studium in die Niederlande und Anders in die Slowakei gegangen waren, schien sie beinahe verloren zu sein und sie nichts mehr als normale Brüder. Keiner von beiden hatte jemals angemerkt, dass sie einander vermissen würden, aber jetzt wurde Lars langsam klar, wie sehr er die ehemals so vertraute Nähe eigentlich vermisst hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie wieder mehr Zeit zusammen verbrachten, sah Lars seinen Zwilling mit anderen Augen. Er begriff, dass das mehr als nur eine brüderliche Bindung zwischen ihnen war, eine Art seltsame Anziehungskraft … Aber, dennoch würde er das niemals laut sagen, um die Liebe seines Bruders nicht zu verlieren.  
„Erde an Lars?“, Anders' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Lars blinzelte verwirrt, „Oh … Ich war wohl in Gedanken ...“ „Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“, Anders grinste und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas, „Aber, das ist wohl normal, wenn man alt wird ...“ „Die paar Minuten ...“, murrte Lars mit roten Wangen, erntete aber wieder nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen, „ … reichen wohl schon, alter Mann.“ „Mistkerl.“, der ältere Zwilling blies die Backen auf, aber Anders achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern pikte mit seiner Gabel bereits im gerade gebrachten Essen, einer dampfenden Pasta, herum.

In dieser Nacht konnte Lars nicht schlafen und lauschte mit einem genervten Stöhnen auf die ruhigen Atemzüge seines Zwillings neben sich. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die anderen und hielt nur einen kurzen Moment inne, um das Gesicht seines schlafenden Bruders zu betrachten. Seine rosigen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und die langen Wimpern, flatterten leicht, als Anders träumte. Lars' lange Finger glitten durch die helleren Strähnen und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sein Zwilling einen zufriedenen Laut von sich gab und sich dann gegen die streichelnde Hand schmiegte. Beinahe widerwillig löste Lars sich dann aber doch und schrieb seinem Zwilling einen Zettel, den er vorsichtig neben den schlafenden Anders auf sein Kopfkissen legte.

„Konnte nicht schlafen. Bin etwas spazieren gegangen.“

Lars saß im Mondschein auf einer Bank in der Stadt und spielte unruhig mit dem Kugelschreiber, bevor er schließlich zu schreiben begann, „Liebe Julia ...“ Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben strich er den viel zu kitschigen Anfang wieder aus und seufzte, „Verdammt ...“ Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden, bis Lars mit seinem Brief zufrieden schien, als er die wenigen Zeilen noch einmal überflog und die Worte halblaut in die warme Sommernacht flüsterte, „Ich habe mich in meinem Zwilling verliebt .. Und, ich werde es ihm niemals sagen können ...“  
Zögerlich trat er an den roten Briefkasten, aber trotz allem konnte er sich nicht überwinden, seinen Brief wirklich einzuwerfen. Lars seufzte frustriert und steckte den eng gefalteten Brief, fest entschlossen ihn am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie Verona verlassen würden, einzuwerfen tief in seine Tasche.

Was für eine verfahrene Situation.  
Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, könnte man sicher darüber lachen.  
Lars traute sich nicht einmal jemandem anonym von seinen Gefühlen für seinen Bruder erzählen.  
Wie sollte er denn jemals den Mut aufbringen, es Anders zu sagen?


End file.
